


Bottled Up Feelings

by Pinkishxo345



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, K2 ?, M/M, Some fluff too, a lot of shit going down, angst is totally in here, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, did this going to be a long ride, i want a man like craig, south park - Freeform, style, this is my first ep of my first series hehe, tweek is me tbh, what am i doing with my life tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkishxo345/pseuds/Pinkishxo345
Summary: Since the beginning of time, Craig Tucker, a very bored and non-caring person, has made a significant change in his life after meeting his super best friend, Tweek Tweak, a spaz and anxious boy, with a very high addiction to coffee. However, Craig thinks that he no longer looks at him as a friend, but more to that. Could it be that he feels something more about Tweek? Was he just imagining things? And, how long is he willing to keep these bottled up feelings?





	Bottled Up Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought of creating my very own fanfictions, and I am more than proud to present the very first chapter of my first series from South Park! I have put so much effort into this, and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating this. I will be updating this story as much as I possibly can, so if some aren't posted as quickly as you wanted, I am sorry for that. Also, this story will use some of the essentials from some South Park episodes, and then after that, it will all be original and freeform, so I hope you look out for that!
> 
> This story was inspired by a wonderful writer in here named TeamAlphaQ, who wrote and continues to write, a fanfiction named "Semantically Challenged". Check them out, and support them. 
> 
> Now...Without further ado, I bring you... Bottled up Feelings.
> 
> Enjoy.

  _Craig Tucker didn’t look at this as a dream, an illusion, or anything. Whatever he felt about Tweek Tweak, his best friend, was very real, or was it?_

* * *

 

It all began one day when they were in Mr. Adler’s shop class. You know, that class that no one wants to be in but had to choose because you didn’t want to be in home ec? Well, the day was very simple and boring enough. The class was at peace with all of the 3rd graders trying to do something that might come out as “interesting” or even “fun” when it really wasn’t. Hell, even Kenny McCormick, one of the friends from Eric’s gang with Kyle and Stan, decided to be in home ec, probably because he was a big wuss to be in shop class. Nonetheless, Mr. Adler’s class kept going on to be the same in any regular class in elementary school.

This day marked a significant moment in where Tweek and Craig would have to face each other in the most awkward, and hurtful situation: involving the two of them in a made-up fight by Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny, to see who was the toughest from the two of them. By making up false rumors about one another, like when Eric told Craig something about him eating shit, and Kyle and Stan convincing Tweek that Craig hated him and wanted to beat the crap out of him because of the way he was. At first, both Tweek and Craig didn’t exactly agree with this fight after school, but eh, Craig has beaten up so many kids before, so this might be a piece of cake. He might kill Tweek, but at least he had to do it so they would leave him alone. As for Tweek, the poor kid didn’t have any choice but to agree to this made-up quarrel. His nervousness and twitchiness weren’t making things better for the boy either.

However, this scheduled fight after school didn’t quite happen the way it was intended to be. Apparently, Craig and Tweek just decided to leave home, and that spoiled the rest of the kid’s promised fight. Well, this thing wasn’t going to slip by easily, because Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny would try anything to make this fight happen. What they did was to convince Craig and Tweek to really beat the shit out of each other by telling them more lies. To begin with, Cartman and Kenny approached the Tucker residency, with the plan to trick Craig into willing to fight again by making him upset.

Knocking on the door, Craig opens it and looks at them with his same expression that had little to no feelings. Inside, however, he wanted to yell at them  _"Get the fuck out of my fucking house."_   Cartman and Kenny told Craig that apparently, Tweek talked shit about Stripe, his guinea pig. This made Craig really want to beat Tweek up until he couldn’t see the light of day. “That son of a bitch! I’ll kill him!”, said Craig in a furious tone. If anyone messed with Stripe, they wouldn’t see the end of it, literally. With that, Cartman and Kenny were able to convince Craig to fight Tweek after school the next day, and they left for the night. Craig sighed and thought that maybe this fight with Tweek might not end up well. He could probably kill the poor kid. _Well, it’s not like I have much of a choice now, do I?_   Craig thought, placing his hands on the pockets of his jacket. He didn’t exactly care for Tweek at this time because he never saw him as someone who was important in his life. Craig had a discussion with his dad while at a dinner with his family, about this fight he had to do after school, which it ended with everyone flipping each other off, including Craig's younger sister, Ruby. Well, that didn't exactly help to find a way to avoid this situation, and Craig didn't exactly care. As long as Cartman's gang was going to leave him alone after this, he didn't give two or three shits, or so he thought.

Tweek was at his house, locked up in his room, and panicking about the fact that maybe he had to fight Craig after all, and there wasn’t an escape from it. _Jesus… t-there is no running away from this!! They want ME to fight Craig!? What if I lose?? WHAT IF I END UP GETTING KILLED!?_   Tweek’s mind began to race through all of these thoughts and made Tweek tremble in fear. The pressure was too much to take in, and Tweek just curled himself up into a ball, pulling is hair really hard until he could feel pain from ripping out some of his blonde hair. There is suddenly a knock on the door, and that made Tweek jump and scream. He didn’t want to open the door, so instead, he went to his window and opened it, peeking out to see who could be the one as his door this late at night. To his unpleasant surprise, it was Stan and Kyle, looking up at Tweek with both raising an eyebrow. “Dude, why didn’t you come to fight Craig after school!?” Stan yelled from the distance. Tweek was just there, twitching and trembling. “C-Craig and I d-don’t have a-GAH- a reason to fight!” Tweek yelled, stuttering a bit as he spoke. He clearly was showing signs of fear. For the rest of the conversation, Kyle and Stan were both trying to get Tweek to be upset at Craig and convincing him to fight him after school tomorrow. They both mentioned something about Craig saying how much of a wuss he was because he wasn’t there to fight him and that he had crooked teeth. This made Tweek both angry and afraid of Craig, undecided of which emotion to feel. The poor twitchy kid was left with no choice yet again but to agree to this rescheduled fight, and made Stan and Kyle satisfied. They both left Tweek's house, leaving Tweek to himself, becoming more and more nervous about tomorrow. Every minute he thought about beating up Craig, it made Tweek's stomach turn into knots, and it was such a horrible feeling.

Tweek's parents were home, and so of course, they had to eat dinner with Tweek. It almost felt like his parents didn't know how to help his own son in any way possible. In fact, there is a possibility that they aren't even aware they have a child. At the dinner table, Tweek asked his dad if he ever was involved in a fight. Mr. Tweak rambled on and on about a story about the experience he had about this during college, and Mrs. Tweak was also involved in the storytelling. It didn't have a very good ending though, only that the guy trying to beat up Mr. Tweak left or something, and this frustrated Tweek so much. His parents never tried their best to help Tweek with his problems, and he just wished to be out of this misery.

The rest of the night was yet another sleepless one for Tweek, only left with his thoughts and the never-ending whispers of his paranoia. He was laying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. " _Tomorrow is going to be so much hell... I can already tell."_ Tweek said quietly to himself and kept his eyes open for the whole night, like always.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So! What did you think of this first chapter? Your suggestions and feedback will be much appreciated for the next chapter that I will be writing on and will post by most likely the end of next week. Once again, thank you so much for your time reading this, and enjoy the rest of your day!
> 
> -Pinkishxo, out.


End file.
